Power transformers use rigid clamping systems to compress transformer windings to a specified preload value so as to mitigate winding displacement during a fault. After manufacture, however, the pressure on the transformer windings typically decreases because of changes that occur in the materials used to construct the transformer. Specifically, degradation of cellulose insulation spacers, placed between windings or sets of windings in the transformer, generally occurs over time as a result of moisture, temperature, and fault-induced mechanical stresses. These factors can reduce the transformers' ability to withstand short circuit events. Although typically short in duration, short circuit faults can result in the application of high axial and radial forces in the winding, resulting in a decreased ability for the transformer to withstand future stress. To compensate for the altered cellulose insulation geometry and the corresponding decrease in pressure on the transformer windings, the clamping system may be re-tightened during periodic servicing of the transformer. However, because the operating history of the transformer is largely unknown, the scheduled maintenance may occur too late, resulting in catastrophic failure and electricity distribution problems. Alternatively, the maintenance may be performed too early, resulting in excess maintenance costs.